


take a break

by tiredhealer



Series: Danteli Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Brighthearth, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The KBCU (Kris Brain Cinematic Universe)
Genre: Aureli is a desperately horny virgin, Dante is the sexiest tiefling alive, Danteli first time can i get a HELL YEAH, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer
Summary: Aureli won't admit what they feel for him right up until they have to.(Or: a day at the spa and what to do with all your desperate longing)
Relationships: Dante / Aureli, Danteli
Series: Danteli Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029147
Kudos: 6





	take a break

A month break. A month Aureli is supposedly spending relaxing, but there is no time for relaxation, not when the shadow of Janus and what she did - what _they_ did - hangs over them morning and night. Instead, they spend most of their time in their study, bent over books and trawling through tomes. There are answers in there somewhere, somehow, there must be. 

So far it’s been a week and they’ve little more to show for it than back ache from leaning over the desk. And two people trailing them, insisting in their own ways that they need to take a break. One is easier to ignore than the other.

‘Aureli,’ Dante’s voice calls, sing-song sweet and far too bright for so early in the morning as he pushes open the office door. ‘If I come in and you’re at that desk again I will despair.’ 

‘Prepare to despair,’ Aureli mutters around the tip of their quill that they’ve been chewing on absently for the past half hour. ‘What do you want?’

‘One of these days you’re going to hurt me with that kind of talk.’ The door clicks, then a moment later the hum of perfume rolls around Aureli as Dante leans over them to set a cup of steaming tea down on the desk. It’s hard for him to find space amidst the assorted piles of books and scrolls but he manages it, tucking the fine porcelain in amidst the chaos. 

Aureli leans in and sniffs closely at it. ‘Isn’t it a little early for this kind of tea?’

‘I thought it was safe to assume you’d been up for hours,’ Dante finds space to perch on the edge of the desk. The silk of his robe slides sideways, spilling near Aureli’s hand. They stare at it, then make a point not to stare at it. 

‘I haven’t,’ they mutter, but it sounds sullen even as they say it.

Dante hums, unconvinced. He sips his own tea and he’s staring, Aureli can tell, but they don’t look up at them, they instead make a point of reading their notes. They are barely legible. Their childhood tutors would despair at such handwriting. 

‘And what are your plans for the day?’ he asks eventually, when Aureli’s been pretending to read for a long, embarrassing moment.

‘I-’

‘Do not tell me you intend to spend it here, behind this desk.’

‘I might move to the lounge chair at some point.’

Dante sighs and leans in. The front of his robe gapes open, revealing red skin and the curl of ink. ‘Did I mishear your little group when they said you were supposed to be taking a _break?’_

Aureli shrugs. ‘Breaks look different for everyone.’

‘This does not look like a break. It looks like a headache.’ He gestures to the piles of scrolls and tombs with a flourish, knocking a stack of parchment loose.

‘What would your suggestion be then?’ Aureli says, reaching out to right the pile. ‘We become intoxicated and have intercourse to pass the day away?’

‘Oh Aureli, you always manage to make it sound so...Matter of fact.’ Dante snatches the quill from their fingers and holds it up out of reach. ‘So dull.’

‘Fine,’ they relent, refusing to smile, refusing to give him the satisfaction. ‘Would you rather we take drugs and fuck?’

It’s dangerous to play Dante’s games. He’s not so much a player as he is an expert, a master. His eyes glint at their response and tosses the mangled quill over his shoulder before reaching in to hook two ringed fingers beneath their chin. 

‘Now doesn’t that sound so much more appealing?’

The tips of his nails are just sharp enough to scratch when he draws them along their skin. Dante leans in. Aureli watches him with narrowed eyes, even as their breathing turns tight in their chest. 

‘It sounds equally as exhausting,’ they say. ‘And I’d have to move from the desk.’

They lean in closer. His breath tickles along Aureli’s lips, tinged with the bitterness of the tea and the alcohol mixed within. ‘Only a little. You’d just have to spread your legs for me.’

That’s enough. ‘You win,’ they concede, leaning back in their seat. They know their cheeks are pink. They can tell even without the warmth clinging to them because of the smug look on Dante’s face. 

A look crosses his face, too quick for Aureli to read. He turns away before they can push, taking up their tea and sipping it. ‘As it happens, I actually have an offer from your cousin.’

‘Oh?’ Aureli fumbles through their piles of books to find another quill. Their cousin is sweet and well meaning and worries for them, Aureli knows all of this. It does not make the fussing about their well being any easier to stand. The whole time they’ve been in Joy he’s been pushing for them to get out of their office, to take a walk through the city or to read a book by the fountains or to just _relax._ It doesn’t help that he has Dante to pester when he cannot. 

‘He’s arranged for us to take a day trip.’ 

Aureli freezes. They look up at Dante with pursed lips. ‘Us being…?’

‘Well, the three of us, of course.’

Aureli waits. There’s something else here, something that’s got Dante smirking as he crosses his legs and sits back on the desk.

‘Except your cousin has been called away on urgent business. He said he could spare me, so we could still go as planned. Just the two of us.’

‘And where is it we’re going?’ Aureli says.

Dante smiles, the picture of innocence, save for the fact his robe is slipping from one shoulder and the glint of a nipple piercing is visible. 

‘For a day at the spa.’

***

The spa sits on one of the few hills in Joy, an estate of sprawling buildings each built for various treatments and remedies. A path lined with roses flowering red and yellow and bright, bursting pink line the final path up to the front of the estate as Aureli arrives on Perpetua, Dante at their side on a horse of his own.

They had been tempted to run when Dante had first sprung the idea on them, but on the morning of two servants had arrived with breakfast and it all seemed too much effort to bolt from them. Dante would find them. Better, for once, to just accept defeat. 

They dismount from the horses and a servant leads them away, leaving Aureli and Dante to approach the front doors. The main building sits tall and high, old stone with Blithe columns of carved marble lining the entrance. 

The heat is high in the sky, tingling along the back of Aureli’s neck as they cross the front yard. They’re wearing only a silk gown that fastens around their throat with a silver band, their hair pulled into a high ponytail. At their side Dante wears one of his usual loose robes, today one of gold and black that hangs open to expose his chest. 

Inside, the air hums with warmth. This must be the building with the pool.

‘Good morning,’ Dante croons, leaning over the desk to speak to the worker waiting for them. ‘We have a day of treatment booked by the Jarl of Blithe.’

Her eyes go wide. She looks past Dante to Aureli and back again and smiles wide. ‘Of course! Welcome, welcome. Can we get you a drink?’

‘Water,’ Aureli says in the same breath that Dante says.

‘Oh, we’ll take a bottle of champagne.’

Aureli glances sideways at him. He gives them a lazy shrug, ‘It’s a spa day.’

‘Fine,’ they relent. 

Once they’ve been provided with two thin flute glasses of sparkling champagne, she leads them through the options of treatments. The recommendation is to start with a long soak in the hot water baths. 

‘That sounds relaxing, hm?’

Aureli’s cheeks go hot. They don’t want to undress here, not even in the dark of the bathhouse, not even when they will have the water to cover them. But they take a breath, push past that embarrassment. After all they have faced in the past months, what cause do they have to be shy of their own body anymore? 

‘It will suffice,’ they agree.

They’re led through to the bathhouse that sits behind the main entrance; a long, dark room lit only by a few candles scattered around the great stone bath that stretches nearly the entire length and width of the room.

There’s a small bench and rack for their clothes, and thick, warm towels are provided to wrap themselves in. Dante sheds his robe without a second thought and lets it fall across the sharp lines of his body.

Aureli stares. Their eyes roam along the sprawl of his shoulders, the curve of his hip, the swell of his thighs. Ink curls across every inch of skin, piercings glinting in the low light. And - oh. His cock is pierced. Of course it is.

As red as Dante himself from blushing they turn and fumble their way out of their own gown. The silk falls like a cold wave down the length of their body and they step out of their sandals, peel off the lace of their underwear. The towel goes tight around their waist, and they only drop it as they step down into the water.

It is blissfully warm, curling around their ankles, their knees, their thighs. It slides around their stomach and their chest and the dip of their chest, settling against the jut of their collar bone as they sit back against the stone wall. The outside of the pool is built with low stone seating, so they can sit without their heads being submerged. 

Aureli sits a few spaces from Dante. They close their eyes and tip their head back, letting the steam wash over them. A small thud to their right draws their attention and they look to see a servant setting a bottle of champagne and their two glasses on the side between them. 

‘Can I fetch you anything else?’ she asks. 

‘Strawberries and chocolate,’ Dante says.

‘Really?’ Aureli says as she nods and walks away.

‘It’s a day of relaxation, what’s not relaxing about champagne and strawberries?’ Dante replies. 

Aureli, who has always viewed bathing as a deeply private affair devoid of any pleasures save for scented bath soaks, can only shrug. It doesn’t take long for the serving girl to arrive back with a tray of two bowls; one filled with strawberries, the other with melted chocolate. 

They make the mistake of watching as Dante swirls a strawberry lazily through the sauce then raises it to his lips. His tongue flicks out over the tip, licking some of the chocolate free, then his lips close around the soft fruit and suck. It slides between his lips wetly and Aureli snaps away, staring hard at the opposite wall.

‘Humour me, Aureli,’ he drawls. ‘Try one.’

He’ll pester until they do, they already know that. Aureli takes one from the tray, runs it through the sauce, then raises it to their lips in a hurry as chocolate threatens to drip off. It’s sweet, and pleasant enough, and Aureli shrugs as they swallow it.

‘It’s chocolate on a strawberry, it can hardly hope to offend.’

But Dante’s grinning at them. They narrow their eyes in question and he rubs a thumb beneath his lips. ‘You’ve got a little something.’

Ah. The sauce must have dripped. It would be easy, it would be sensible, to wipe their skin clean with the back of their hand.

But perhaps it’s the heat of the water, the darkness of the bathhouse, the small sip of champagne. Or perhaps it’s him. Perhaps it’s them, and how they feel around him: like a spark waiting to ignite. 

So instead they tip their chin back towards him. Instead, they meet his dark gaze and hold it. ‘Show me.’

He moves closer and the water rolls around them, lapping against Aureli’s collarbone. Dante reaches out. His thumb finds purchase on their chin and slowly rolls across, the tip of his finger pressing just so against their lower lip, teasing, testing.

Aureli parts their lips. They take the tip of his thumb between them and suck, just lightly, just a hint.

They’re close enough to hear the way that makes his breath hitch.

It’s Aureli’s turn to smirk as they release his thumb with a small, sucking pop. Dante shivers. 

‘How do I look?’ they ask, butter wouldn’t melt, innocence incarnate, as they tilt their head at him.

He shakes his head, eyes alight, mouth quirked. ‘I think you know,’ they say.

‘Do I?’

Dante leans in. Even in the heat of the water, the closeness of him makes Aureli shake. His lips are so close. How easy it would be to close that final distance.

‘I could tell you,’ he murmurs, the heat of his breath a caress along their lips. ‘But are you sure you want to go that far?’

Aureli’s heart thuds loud in their chest. There is a part of them that wants, desperately wants, to touch him, to kiss him. He could consume them if he tried, they’re sure of that. They imagine what it would be, to have him press them back against the stone and kiss them breathless, to touch their water slicked skin with his smooth palms and rough nails.

But he’s right. Despite their rush of boldness, they are a coward when it comes to this. They duck their head, let their hair spill between them like a curtain. 

‘You win.’

‘It’s not winning,’ he says, voice soft, losing it’s teasing edge. ‘Not at all.’

Aureli looks up at him but he says nothing else, only turns back to the strawberries and takes another to pop between his lips. He follows it with a sip of champagne and Aureli leans back against the stone, taking a strawberry to chew on contemplatively. They have struck down monsters, fought against undead, faced Janus time and time again. What is it about intimacy that scares them so? Perhaps they need to face it head on, as they did with the others. Maybe the only solution is to take the metaphorical bull by the horns. 

_Does he look like the one you start with?_

_If you’re brave enough!_

The conversation with Anya rings in their ears and they glance at Dante out of the corner of their eye as he reclines back in the water. Maybe she was right. Maybe it’s time to be brave.

After the bath, they go through to a smaller building where Aureli has their hair washed, shampooed with creams that smell of roses and then braided into an elaborate bun that curls around the back of their head. Across the room, Dante makes flirtatious small talk with the woman tending to his nails. Aureli can’t stop staring. They know they’re being obvious about it.

But Dante doesn’t seem to mind. 

From there they go to another room where a man applies cream to their faces that harden to clay masks. Aureli and Dante recline on lounge chairs as they let the masks, in the man’s own words, do their work. The room is a sunroom, built to warm with the sun. 

Aureli falls asleep from a combination of the heat and the way the bath has relaxed their body. But they dream of deep waters, of Janus’ smirking lips, and it wakes them with a start. 

‘Aureli?’

‘It’s fine,’ they say automatically. ‘Just - dreams. You know.’

‘I do,’ he says in grim commiseration. ‘Let’s get these off of our faces and go for lunch, hm?’

When the server has peeled the masks from their faces, leaving their skin feeling hot and tingling, Aureli takes Dante’s offered hand and lets him help them to their feet. They’re both wrapped in white robes from the spa; Dante’s fits him tighter than his usual affairs. Aureli reaches up, pulls at the collar until it exposes the top of his chest.

‘There,’ they say lightly. ‘That’s more like it.’

Dante reaches out, pulls their robe’s collar up until it sits under their chin like a turtleneck. ‘Much more Aureli.’

They narrow their eyes at him but he only winks. Aureli won’t admit to how it makes them smile despite themself. 

‘Here,’ he says, offering an arm. ‘A poor substitute for a cane, I know.’

‘Not like any I’ve had before,’ Aureli replies as they wind their arm around his and begin to walk from the room, following the paths towards the courtyard where lunch is served. 

‘Perhaps that’s where you’ve been going wrong,’

Aureli hums, contemplative despite his teasing. He is more right than he knows.‘Perhaps.’

***

They take lunch in the courtyard in the centre of the spa, picking over trays of cheese and meat and olives. Aureli sips water flavoured with peaches in place of champagne and for dessert the servers bring out fruit and cream in small glass bowls. 

After, Aureli goes for a massage and has the stiffness in their thighs and calves worked out, then hot rocks placed along their spine. It is not so different to treatments they’ve received before for sickness, but it has the added bonus of being in a sweetly scented room as opposed to in their sick bed. 

They meet Dante in another parlour room where servers bathe their feet and rub scented oil over them. Aureli spends the time dozing while Dante laughs with the server, flirting enough to make him blush.

But when Aureli looks over at him, he isn’t looking at the man tending to them. He’s looking at Aureli.

It makes their chest tight. Aureli turns away, staring at the ceiling. Their fingers dance an anxious beat across the arm of the chair. They want, they want so very desperately, they just have to be brave enough to take it. It’s such a simple action. And yet. 

The last treatment done with, Aureli and Dante redress in their own robes and walk out into the low heat of the evening. The sky is a smear of purple and rich red as the sun sets over the plains, and by the time they arrive back at the palace dinner is served. 

Their Cousin joins them for a light supper of fish and salad. He looks exhausted, but he smiles big for them as he always does, as he always has since Clarence. 

‘You look well,’ he says to them as they eat. ‘A day of rest has brought some colour to your cheeks.’

Aureli does feel better, their body looser, their head a little lighter. For all their worry over what to do about Dante, for those hours they were in the spa they _did_ forget about their larger worries with Janus and Kal’Orel and when exactly you cross the line from being a servant to being a thrall.

‘Dante was fine company,’ they say lightly, and ignore the way he winks at them.

Their cousin gives them a knowing look. Aureli stubbornly refuses to return it.

After dinner, Aureli and Dante take a walk of the grounds. It’s habit by now, routine, usually the only way Dante can get them out from behind their desk for an hour a day. Today, despite their cane, they lean against him as they walk, and their talk is subdued. 

Aureli spends it making a decision.

When they arrive back inside the palace, outside Dante’s rooms, Aureli turns to him. This is where, every other night, they have said goodnight and left. It is where they could still leave now, if they wanted to, and they know Dante would not blink an eye. Tomorrow he’ll be there to flirt and tease as usual.

They do not want things to be as usual.

Aureli leans their back against the wall beside his bedroom door. They catch his hand in theirs. He must be able to feel their pulse through their skin, hammering, frantic with fear. But they do not need to be afraid. This is not like fighting monsters. This is simple. Easy. Pleasure and intimacy, something they deserve. Something they want. 

‘Dante,’ they whisper. They use their grip on his hand to tug them in. 

Dante steps closer, his taller frame boxing them in against the wall. It sends a thrill up their spine and they shiver as he places his free hand on the outside of their thigh. They can feel the press of him even through the silk.

‘Yes, Aureli?’

It takes them time to catch their breath and find their words, ‘You said earlier that it was not winning. What did you mean?’

Dante winds his fingers through theirs and leans in, mouth pressed to the shell of their ear. ‘Are you sure you want me to answer that?’

This is it. They can feel it in their gut: this is the moment they have to decide what they want, and how they want to take it. 

Slowly, they tilt their head so their lips are close to his. ‘I’m sure. Tell me.’

‘I’m not playing a game with you, Aureli,’ he whispers and his free hand slides along their thigh and up to their hip where he squeezes. ‘I want this.’

‘I want you,’ Aureli says and reaches up carefully to drag the pad of their thumb along his jaw. They want his sharp hands on them, the thickness of his thighs against them, the weight of his body above them. 

Dante kisses them. Their first kiss. Does he know? Their inexperience, their prudishness, it is no secret. It is such common knowledge it is all but cause for laughter, for mockery. But perhaps he might have assumed they had at least been kissed.

But they never have. Not until now, not until him. 

Dante’s lips are soft, a contrast to the metal of his piercings as the rings rub against Aureli’s lower lip. He kisses them lightly in a series of closed-mouth kisses; again, then again, then again, he gives them only a taste of him, a hint of what they want so desperately. Each time his lips brush theirs they can taste a hint of the wine he had at dinner.

And then his grip on their hip tightens and Aureli parts their lips against the press of his tongue. He flicks his split tongue against theirs, rubs the metal of his tongue piercing against the roof of their mouth, sucks their lower lip between his in a way that makes it feel full and heavy. 

Gods, it is so much. Aureli feels all at once stretched too thin, too exposed, fumbling to match the strokes of his tongue with their own, aware how desperate and fumbling they must seem. Can he tell? They want to prove they are worth kissing, again and again. 

Aureli rises up onto their tiptoes to press into him, to demand more without asking. Their hand slides from his jaw and around to the back of his neck to hold him, to rake their nails along his skin. He presses them back against the wall and they go willingly, spreading their legs to make room for him. Dante’s hand on their hip tightens and he lifts their leg to hook it around his waist and as he licks between their lips their hips rock together and it sends pleasure shaking through Aureli.

They make a sound against his lips they’ve never made before, high and wanting, and Dante groans low in response and presses them closer against the stone. 

‘Inside,’ Aureli pants when they part for breath. ‘We shouldn’t - not out here in the corridor.’

‘You want me to take you to bed, Aureli?’

Aureli looks up at him, the glint in his eyes, the flushed wetness of his mouth. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

They don’t have to tell him twice. 

He pushes the door open and pulls them inside. They barely have time to close it again before he’s backing them up against it, his mouth against the curve of their jaw, the slope of their throat. His lips find their pulse point and suck as Aureli arches up into him. 

Dante gets both of his hands on Aureli’s waist and lifts them with ease, as though they weigh nothing at all. Aureli wraps their thighs around him and moans, pushing the sound into his mouth as he kisses them again. Like this, they can feel his hardening cock against them. It is more than they’ve ever felt, it threatens to overwhelm. But they want, and they’re going to get it. 

His hands squeeze against their ass and Aureli whines against his lips, skin feeling hot and stretched almost too thin. It’s like when they took the face mask off at the spa and their skin felt exposed, just for a moment.

They drop their hands from around his neck and push at his robe, tugging at it, trying to expose more skin. At this angle it’s impossible and as Dante rolls his tongue over their collarbone they shiver and say, ‘Put me down.’

‘What is it?’ he frowns, hands smoothing along their spine as he sets them down. He thinks he’s hurt them, Aureli realises, and kisses him in reassurance. 

In the same moment they find the sash tying his robe closed. They tug it, twist it, pull it free. The silk falls from him like a rush of cold water, pooling around his feet. Aureli takes their time in looking, following the rushing lines of ink as they wrap around his waist, across his stomach, down along his thighs. Their fingers itch with the urge to touch every inch of him.

They start by reaching out to wrap their fingers around his hardening cock. Dante shivers, breath escaping him in a low rush that builds to a moan as Aureli rolls their thumb around the head then lets their fingers slide from tip to base and back again.

‘Bed,’ he says with a sigh. ‘We should…’

Dante trails off with another low moan as Aureli moves their hand in a slow, gliding rhythm. Watching him come undone like this reminds them of when they first realised the power they had gained from Janus; to see the things your hands could do, to see the things you were capable of bringing to their knees.To make Dante sigh and tremble, it is it’s own kind of magic, and the feel practically dizzy with it. 

‘Take me then,’ Aureli whispers.

He takes their hand and holds it loosely as he walks towards the bed. The bedding is a deep, rich purple, made of silk that shimmers like water in the low light. Dante’s hips sway as he walks, the ink around the dip of his spine shifting with the rolling movement. Aureli wants to get their mouth on those intricate lines and suck.

At the edge of the bed he kisses them again, rolling their lower lip between his and pulling it into his mouth. They tumble down onto the bed together, Aureli rolling themself beneath him and gasping at the feel of him pressed against them.

But there’s still one thing between them. Aureli’s gown of dark silk, that hangs like one final curtain between them.

‘Undress me,’ Aureli says. 

‘Someone likes to give orders,’ Dante says, placing a sucking kiss against the curve of their throat. Aureli writhes with the pleasure of it. 

‘I could ask nicely, if you’d prefer.’

‘I didn’t think you were the type to beg.’

‘I said ask, not beg,’ Aureli spreads their legs to make room for him between their thighs. His cock drags wetly against their gown. ‘But under the right circumstances, I could perhaps be persuaded.’

They’re not sure if that’s true. Neither of them are the type to beg - they both paid a high price to ensure they never have to again. But perhaps, in the name of pleasure, with it being nothing more than a game, perhaps then they could. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Dante grins, placing a kiss against the curve of their jaw, the edge of their lips. ‘I’ll settle for asking nicely for now.’

Aureli tilts their head at him, bats their eyes, says in a low sing-song voice, ‘Dante, won’t you please undress me so you can get on with putting your cock inside me?’

He laughs and kisses them, softly, the slant of the kiss ruined by their matching grins. ‘When you put it like that, how could I refuse?’

They sit up just enough for Dante to unclip the clasp of their gown. He slides it from their body, revealing their pale skin inch by inch. As he slides it down his lips follow it, pressing sucking kisses against their collarbone, rolling his tongue over their nipple, dragging teeth along their hip. He doesn’t touch their cock where it is hard and aching. He kisses their thighs, the edge of their knee, then sits up and looks down at them as he throws the silk to somewhere behind him.

Aureli’s heart beats loudly in their chest. They have never been this naked with anyone before and part of them instinctively wants to cover, to conceal. They fight the urge. Instead, they let their raised knees drop, opening their legs and letting Dante look his fill. 

‘Enough for you?’ they ask.

Dante’s throat shifts as he swallows. ‘And more.’

He crawls back up the bed again, between their thighs, getting his weight above them. They settle into a series of slow, open mouthed kisses, Aureli panting against him as their cocks slide together. There is so much they want, and they have no idea where to start. 

Thankfully, Dante seems to. He kisses down them again, stopping to suck at their nipples, peaked from the cold of the room already. His mouth is a hot contrast and makes them shiver. He keeps going; and this time he stops at the top of their thigh. 

He looks up at them through his hair, grins, and parts his lips to take their cock into his mouth. 

Aureli’s back snaps up from the mattress with a gasp. They’ve thought of this, of course, after long days with Dante they’ve curled beneath their bedsheets and thought of what it might feel like to be with him like this. But their fumbling ideas don’t compare to how it feels to have the heat of his mouth around them, the way his tongue feels as it flicks along their head then down, the way his split tongue can curl around their cock to make it throb.

They clench their hands in the bedsheets hard and tilt their head to press against the pillow, smothering the gasps of want that they can’t stop slipping from their lips. Dante’s hands find their hips and squeeze and he takes them deeper into his mouth, then pulls back, slowly building into a steady rhythm that has Aureli trembling. Pleasure curls white hot in their gut, spreading to their thighs, and their toes start to curl. 

Dante sucks their cock deeper until they feel the tight press of his throat around the tip and Aureli shudders. 

‘I won’t last,’ they whisper. Some part of themself feels embarrassed at how quickly they’re about to come from barely any contact at all - but then, they have never been touched like this, so how could he expect anything else? 

Dante stops touching them. 

‘I,’ Aureli blinks at the ceiling. Their mouth feels dry. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Looking for my oils,’ he says. The smile he casts their way is sweet and Aureli wants to kill him.

‘But, I was - you were-’

Dante moves up the bed, one leg either side of Aurelis hips, and he grinds down on them just once. ‘Oh Aureli,’ he croons, tucking a finger beneath their chin to tilt their head back. ‘Did you think I’d be done with you so soon?’

But Aureli’s distracted. Because Dante’s nails, usually sharp and claw-like, are not. ‘You had these filed,’ they say, catching his hand and holding the painted digits up to their face.

He hums, ‘I did. At the spa today.’

Want curls tight around their cock. ‘You were planning this?’

‘I was hoping,’ Dante admits. ‘Though if you hadn’t wanted to, I would have gone to find another.’

He leans in, putting their mouths close together. His lips are plump and wet. ‘But I would have been thinking of you.’

Aureli kisses him. They lick their way into his mouth, wind their tongue against his and Dante leans against them, thrusting his hips down against theirs. They could come like this, they think, with his skin pressed flush to theirs, but of course, he stops before that shiver of want can build too much.

‘You already got me into bed,’ Aureli says as they part. Dante leans over them, searching through a small drawer on the bedside. ‘You don’t have to flatter me.’

‘Who said anything about flattery?’ Dante pulls a small phial of clear oil out of a box and sits back on his knees. His cheeks are a darker red than usual, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs. ‘You know I’m only ever honest.’ 

Whatever Aureli’s reply might have been, it’s lost at the sight of him.

Dante smirks, fully aware of his effect on them, because how could he not be, and he runs one hand along their thigh. ‘Do you still want this?’

In response Aureli rolls over and arches their back towards him. Dante makes a soft sound of want and leans over them, kissing along their spine, the curve of their ass, then he slips a finger slicked with oil to press against them, then into them.

Aureli shudders. It’s not uncomfortable, exactly, just a little stiff at first. They’ve used their own fingers on themself before and were prepared for a level of it, but with Dante it feels different - likely because of the metal sitting in his knuckles that rubs against them. As he works them open with careful, thorough movements they start to shake, the feeling of him pushing inside them stirring their want again. Aureli pants against the blankets and Dante’s lips find the curve of their spine, mouthing over it, pressing his teeth lightly into the sensitive skin.

‘Come here,’ he says when he’s done, his oiled fingers rubbing soothing strokes along the back of their thighs.

Dante settles against the headboard and gestures for Aureli to straddle him. ‘Trust me.’

Trust. It’s a strange, unknown thing to Aureli. But they’ve extended it to their group over the last few months and they’re already in his bed, they’ve trusted him with this. They can extend that a little further. 

Uncertainly, they place one leg either side of his thighs. Dante strokes his hands along their hips, anchors them in place, whispers for them to take their time. They watch as he slicks oil along his cock, then with a shaking breath they take him in their hand and slowly lower themself down onto him.

Like with his fingers, it’s strange at first, a little uncomfortable. But as they take him deeper, inch by inch, that discomfort gives way to breathless want, the feel of his cock inside them makes them tip their head back and snatches the air from their lungs. 

Their body is going to make Dante come, they know it, can feel it in the way he moans and shifts beneath them. Aureli has always been hungry for power. And they can feel the power in this, as they begin to rock their hips downwards. It is a sensation they could get used to quickly.

They shift their hips, not thrusting exactly, not yet, but it lets them adjust to the feeling of him tight inside them, his cock ring rubbing against them making their toes curl. 

‘Move me,’ they say, putting a hand on the centre of his chest. ‘Fuck me, Dante.’

He doesn’t need to be told twice. His grip on their hips tightens and he moves them, grinding them up to slide his cock deeper then almost completely out before thrusting up into them again. Aureli keens, head tipped back, and they find their cock with their free hand to pull themself towards pleasure. 

With the drag of Dante’s cock inside them it doesn’t take long for want to curl through them again, for it to tingle across the tops of their thighs and down between their legs. They’re going to come. They grit their teeth, try to last, try to stop themself from tipping over the edge. 

‘Aureli.’

Their eyes open. Dante is flushed and beautiful beneath them, his breathing laboured as he grinds them down onto him, as he thrusts his hips up to meet them to get a deeper angle. His hair is spread like dark silk across the pillow, the ink in his skin shifting and coiling as his muscles move to hold them, to fuck them harder. In that moment, he might just be the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen. Not that they’ll tell him that - he’ll be impossible to live with.

Instead, they say his name like a sigh, curling around the edge of a moan. ‘Dante. Dante, please.’ 

They don’t last much longer. He takes their cock in his hand and tugs them towards release and Aureli tips their head forward, a low noise of want and desperate, aching need slipping from them as they shake and tremble and fall apart to come into his hand. 

Dante doesn’t stop, but he moans as they come apart around him, and he holds them tighter, thrusts becoming more erratic. He isn’t going to last. Aureli gasps at the feel of him, keeps moving to meet his thrusts even as their legs burn from the exertion of it. 

‘I want you,’ they whisper, watching as he pants and gasps. ‘I want you to come inside me.’

It isn’t long before he does. Dante comes with a shaking moan and squeezes their hips tight, holding them in place as he fucks into them and rides out his orgasm. When he stops he holds them still for a moment longer, then gently helps them to climb off of his lap, the wet warmth of him sliding from them where they are open and used. 

Aureli collapses onto the bed beside him and stretches out their legs. ‘I think I just undid all the good work of that massage today.’

Dante pulls them close and Aureli is happy to be pulled, to rest their head in the curve of his throat. Together, they’re a mess of sweat and cum, sticky and flushed. They’ll have to go for another bath before bed. Though Aureli isn’t sure they can move currently. 

‘I can give you another.’

‘Hm,’ Aureli kisses his jaw, nuzzles against the warmth of him. ‘With no ulterior motives I’m sure.’

‘You wound me,’ he says with mock offense. ‘I am the perfect gentleman.’

‘Oh, of that I have no doubt.’

His hand finds their thigh and roams over the soft skin lazily, dragging his blunted nails just so. ‘You asked me to fuck you, if I recall. I did the gentlemanly thing and obliged.’

Aureli hums, their fingers idly toying with one of his nipple rings in a way that makes his cock twitch. ‘And I will ask you again, before the night is through. And again in the morning. And many more times before I leave Joy.’

‘And what can I do but say yes?’ he kisses them, soft and slow. Their lips have never been so flushed. ‘Perhaps you should ignore your little group, stay here, let me keep obliging you until we’re old and grey.’

He’s teasing, of course, but Aureli strokes a hand over his cheek and for a moment let's themself consider it: long days in the sun, servants on hand again to make their life easier, a bed more permanent than the ones they can find from inns on the road. And Dante, with his smirks and his teasing and his blissful kisses. It is a tempting suggestion. 

‘Perhaps when I’m done saving the world and all that,’ Aureli teases. ‘If you’ll still have me.’

‘Aureli,’ he says, and for once his voice is decidedly serious. ‘I will have you any time you want.’


End file.
